Blake Intervenes
by legaldramafan
Summary: A conversation between Blake and Morgan about Reid post-Maeve. SPOILERS FOR MOST RECENT EPISODES including ZUGZWANG! Don't want to say more, ya know, because of spoilers, but let's just say Blake's been taking notes on their relationship and decides it's time to speak up. Tagged as Morgan/Reid because that's who it's about


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Spoilers for the current season! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

"May I have a word Morgan?" Blake asked quietly as she stepped into his office and shut the door behind herself.

"Somehow I feel like you'll be having one regardless of my answer," he replied bitingly.

_Well this is off to a wonderful start. You should just stay out of this. No, no, remember you're doing this for Spencer._ "I'm sure I'm overstepping here but I feel like it's important for you to know that Spencer doesn't know how you feel."

Morgan's jaw clenched and his shoulders tightened. "First of all, I don't know what you're talking about. But regardless, you're right about the other part – you are definitely overstepping." Morgan tried to side step Blake – and the conversation – but she managed to block his office door knowing that if she didn't lay a hand on him he certainly wouldn't lay one on her and that she had him trapped.

"Morgan, I said Spencer doesn't know. It's pretty obvious to the rest of us, with the exception of Penelope, although sometimes I wonder if she actually knows more than the rest of us and is just a phenomenal actress – but that's the only undecided part here. The rest of us are painfully aware that you are in love with him."

"Let's assume, for the sake of getting this conversation over with, that you're right and I'm in love with Reid. Why are we having this conversation?"

Blake lips formed a frown and she exhaled loudly through her nose. "He's going to need you Morgan. I don't want you to think he didn't tell you about Maeve because of your feelings; he didn't tell you _or _JJ _or_ probably Penelope because he thought you all would tease him . . . which you did, although I believe he expected that it would be much less merciful."

Morgan just looked at her appraisingly, silently indicating that he had no response.

"And, perhaps more importantly, I need to tell you something that Spencer told me in confidence. Right now . . . well I was going to say he'd be mad at me for telling you but right now he probably wouldn't care but normally I think . . . I'm sorry, I don't normally ramble like that, let me start over. I had a confidential conversation with Spencer about his apprehension concerning meeting Maeve, and asked him how he could know how he felt if he had never met her, and Spencer told me that it's what on the inside of person that matters to him, not their looks . . . do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Morgan's eyes were wide with understanding but he replied, "I, um, I believe so, yes."

"And Morgan, I'm going to overstep one more time and then I'll be done." Morgan rolled his eyes and waited. "I know you're scared, but don't leave him to go this alone like you did with Emily."

Morgan opened his mouth to defend himself but Blake held up a hand.

"You forget that I've known him for years. He needed someone to talk to when he felt like his world here was imploding; the fact that I was part of the bureau and have the appropriate clearances was helpful – he didn't have to censor himself or what he told me about the situation. And I'm telling you, regardless of how you remember that time, that's how he felt, so take a different approach this time."

Morgan's emotions had been on a roller coaster since Blake had begun this conversation and he was reaching his boiling point. "You're not just overstepping . . ." Morgan paused and clenched his jaw trying to not say something he would regret.

"I'm just telling you how he felt. All he wants is to feel like someone understands him and loves him unconditionally. You could be that person if you would stop standing in your own way. He wants you to be that person Morgan! He is constantly, desperately, seeking your approval! You think that _anyone_ else could have talked him into playing in a bureau softball game? Or given him the confidence in himself to actually succeed at it? You're so afraid of him figuring out your feelings that you keep taking one step forward and two steps back and you're hurting Spencer by doing it because even though he doesn't know why you're taking those backward steps he knows that you are taking them!"

"I think it's time for you to leave my office."

"And I think it's time for you to man up." Blake paused and huffed out a breath. "I'm sorry, that last part was inappropriate."

"Just that last part?"

"You ever see a mama bear protect her cubs?"

"Only on some nature show Reid made me watch." They both smiled at that.

"Well, after knowing him for so many years, Spencer has a tendency to bring out that instinct in me."

Morgan gave her a rueful smile. "Yeah, he's brought out the mama bear instinct in JJ from time to time too."

"I just want what's best for him."

Morgan nodded as Blake exited his office, closing the door behind her, leaving him at his desk, head buried in his hands.

A short while later there was a knock at his door. "Really Blake?!" exclaimed Morgan without looking up.

"Um, I'm not Blake," came the nervous reply. Morgan's head shot up from his desk and he ran to his door to usher Reid into his office.

"I'm sorry man. What's up? I thought you were taking a few personal days?"

Reid fidgeted, pulling at an imaginary string on his messenger bag. "I didn't want to be alone anymore. I've been . . . going to the movies every day but . . . that only gets me so far . . . the first two days I went twice a day, but I just . . ."

"Need a friend?" Morgan offered to complete the thought.

Reid nodded.

"I could be your friend," he offered, much like one five-year-old would another on the first day of kindergarten.

"You have work; you're busy. I don't even know why I came here." Reid stood and moved to the door.

"Hold up man! I've got plenty of time built up! I can take an afternoon to spend with you! Just hold on five minutes!" Keeping an eye on Reid to make sure he didn't slip out, he picked up his office phone and pressed the button for Hotch's office.

"You didn't have to do that," Reid commented quietly as Morgan slipped into his leather jacket and turned off the lights.

"I know that Pretty Boy," he said as he ruffled Reid's hair, "I wanted to." Reid gave him a small, sad smile and Morgan wrapped his arm around him as they waited for the elevator. Blake, who was watching from the bullpen, smiled when Reid leaned into the touch.


End file.
